Typical domestic water filtration devices incorporate either a carbon or reverse osmosis water filter for filtering contaminants from water supplied from a mains water supply. Mains water typically enters the device via an inlet and is directed from the inlet through a filter. After passing through the filter the water exits the device through an outlet.
Valve assemblies are typically installed between the mains water supply and the water filtration device. Usually such valve assemblies incorporate at least one check valve, also known as a non-return valve, to prevent back flow of water from into the mains water supply and to prevent contamination thereof.
Between the inlet and the outlet of the water filtration device there is a system of piping and filter structures. From time to time, such devices may suffer a leak either through a faulty connection between pipes or through a rupture in a component of the filter itself. Water leaking from the device can cause damage in the surrounding area and can lead to significant wastage of water.
The above discussion of acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any of these matters are known, form part of the prior art base or are common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention at the priority date of each claim of this application.